Transformers 4: Shadow between
by Kasadija957
Summary: Set after TF3. Decepticons have been defeated and finally Sam and others could return to their peaceful lives. But what if someone is gathering a new Decepticon army? What if between friends a shadow of betrayal has started to appear? WARNING-OC character
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

Car finally stopped in front of a some apartment house what must be it. I pay taxi driver and step out taking my bag with me. Sky was cloudy and it seemed it would rain soon. Street looked dark and lonely itself and as I walked in the main hall that led to staircase I smelled mould. What kind of piece of crap my cousin live in? I sniffed in disgust and pulled my slightly old but still cool phone out of my pocket to call my cousin Carly and say I'm here. She answer in light and happy voice as always. "Hello?"

"Hey, It's me, Lizzy, I am on first floor, mind to come down?"

"What? You're here already? Come to the fifth floor, I'll meet you there!" She hangs up.

I walk to a small elevator and push button "5". The elevator creak and jog as it moves to fifth floor. When doors opens I meet wide smile on Carly's lips. They are over glossed as always.

"You're finally here, I miss you so much!" She says as she wraps her hands around me in tight hug. Then she places a glossed kiss on my forehead and walks away leaving me to follow. She lives on other side of the hallway. Door number - 59. They are old, wood doors, coloured green but colour is already going off. Inside isn't better. The apartment is all in dark green colour. Kitchen and living room are in the same room just separated with kitchen table. The room is in great chaos and there are many unopened boxes.

"Did you just move in?" I said leaving questions about _why in this junk house_ out.

"Oh, yeah, you see my old apartment was in Chicago and you sure have seen on television what happened over there."She says casually.

"Oh right, the Japanese robot attack." Said walking deeper into the apartment.

"Japanese robot attack?" Carly repeated locking the doors behind her.

"Yeah, they have united with our government to create a new super-advanced robots, but they broke loose and started to attack humans. It was on CNN News." I explained looking at her in confusion. "It happened in your home city. Didn't you saw them?"

"Actually, I and my boyfriend were... on a date... out of the city." She said nervously looking around. Weird, but whatever.

"So where will I sleep?" I ask looking around. I always slept with Carly in her room, because in her old apartment there wasn't any other beds and her was so big. And back then we were great friends. Still are, probably.

"Umm, I have bought a mattress for you, so you could sleep here." She said looking at me with her blue eyes hoping I won't disagree.

"I'm sleeping here?" That's where I stopped leaving sentence _not with you_ hanging between us as loud and noticeable as if I had actually said it.

"Honey, I'm living with my boyfriend now so I don't think my room will be the best place for you. He's very untidy."

"Boyfriend?" Goodbye the last piece of my childhood. Goodbye funny stories under the blanked with my cousin. Goodbye "girl only" movie evenings at bed with popcorn and girlish talks in my cousins place.

"Yes, his name is Sam and he's such a great guy! You will love him!" She shrieked in excitement, but I seriously doubted I will love him. After all he just murdered my child days.

I helped Carly get my mattress out from cardboard pack it was in. We cleaned the floor, placed the mattress, putted on blankets and then Carly made some hot chocolate and we chatted a bit. She talked about how ruined her house was after the robot attack and how sad she is that her dog didn't make it. I asked about that great job she got and that very nice boss, Dylan was his name, I think. She looked away before answering that he died in that attack. That sucked, the man seemed a pretty cool guy.

"That's too bad, thought I still have the gift he gave me back then." I said taking a sip from my hot chocolate.

"Gift?" Carly said in serious tone.

"Yeah, don't you remember? It was a –" I got disturbed as someone unlocked the door and walked in. It was a young man with dark brown hair and big, grown eyes. He was in suit, but his shirt was dirty with, what looked like, coffee stain.

"Hey, babe!" He said and then looked at me, "Hi."

"Hey."I greeted back checking the boy from head to toes.

"Sam , you're back already? And what happened with your shirt?" Carly asked standing up and walking towards him. She first kissed him and then opened his jacket to see the damage on shirt.

"It's a crazy story." Sam said but didn't continue, just looked at me.

Seems like Carly suddenly remembered me. "Oh, this is Elisabeth, my cousin. I told you she was coming." She whispered the last part in boys ear as if I couldn't hear it, "And this is Sam, my boyfriend!" She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you. " The boy said.

"Same here." There was something about him I didn't like. He didn't do anything wrong it's just that looser atmosphere around him. Or maybe it was because he was shorter than my cousin. That looked kind of lame.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"Carly asked returning to table.

"I want to change at first. And maybe some shower." He said walking to other part of the room what seemed to be his and Carly's bedroom.

"So what do you think?" She said leaning on table and looking at me, waiting for approval.

"He's ok." I said looking away.

"He's ok, but?" She said smile slowly fading.

"I don't know, I should know him better before judging." I said trying to escape conversation.

"Hey, honey, could you clean this for me?" Sam asked walking out of his room shirtless.

Carly started laughing walking towards him. They met in the middle of the room next to couch. "Put on some shirt, were not alone!" She said in flirty tone. _Ahh, grouse!_

"What?" He asked looking himself up and down. Carly jut sighed and took the shirt checking it in her own hands. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Sam, you have to be more careful, that will take forever to clean it properly." Carly complained.

"But I need it on Friday."Sam said kissing Carly's cheek and walking towards bathroom.

"Here, hold this for me." Carly said, giving the shirt to me while she walked to some boxes not far away, probably looking for some cleaning stuff. I rotated the shirt in my arm's till find it's tag and started laughing. "Your boyfriend writes day's on his shirts?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me smiling at that thought.

"It's written Wednesday here." I said amused showing the text to her.

"That's not—" she said to herself taking a closer look, "Sam, who's shirt is this and where is yours?" She shouted at bathroom's door what soon swung open.

"That is my shirt." Sam said not convincingly.

"And since when do you have XXL size?" She asked showing shirt to him.

"I haven't exercised for some time." He said now obliviously lying.

"Drop the act, honey, what's happening?" She said now with her voice caring.

"Today one very important man was coming to our office and it happened that one guy who was supposed to meet him ruined his shirt."

"So he took yours?" Carly asked a bit pissed, "Don't tell me you're being abused in your work?"

"HA!" escaped my mouth as I started laughing, but soon tried to stop since both of them looked at me seriously. I put my hand in front of my mouth to stop myself from more sounds.

"Lizzy, maybe you should go to my room for a moment?" Carly said looking at me. I was about to object that she already told me her room is a mess and I don't have anything to do there, but the look she gave me said everything and I walked away still slightly chuckling.

"You should know I volunteered as an example of good employee." Sam said while I walked away, closing doors behind me. I didn't really laugh at Sam, they should know it. I was just laughing about the fact that a grown up man was being abused in his work.

I sat on their bed. They're room was small, and green, and messy. Good thing I didn't slept here. I could hear some voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Probably arguing about how lame Sam is. Thought after a time I got bored and went closer to doors so I could hear what's happening.

"—nice, it's just she's going through a lot right now. Aunt Jennifer is in hospital of her bad health so she just feels lonely right now." Carly's voice came and it was obvious they talked about me now.

"And what about her parents?" Sam asked.

"They died ten years ago in car crash. Since then she lived with her grandmother and at summer she visited me. We are all the family she has."

"Oh—" I walked back to bed and fell into it. Now the dude will be all _poor girl_ and stuff. Great, just what I needed.

I don't know how but I must have felt asleep because when I open my eyes again I have blanket over me and it's dark outside. I'm still in Carly's bed. I crawl out and quietly open the door. Room is dark but thanks to street lights I can make two corpuses on mattress what supposed to be mine. I reached for my phone what luckily was still inside my pocket. It was 2 AM. I took my shoes off and sneaked after my bag what was right next to the mattress.

Sam was sleeping on his back and Carly slept with half of her body on Sam and the other half on mattress. It sure didn't seem comfortable. Why didn't they wake me up? Anyway, I took my bag and sneaked back to Carly's bedroom.

Once there I closed doors hoping I won't wake others with the sound of door pivot creaking. Then I crawled back to bed, opened my bag and took out a box. It was my treasure box. Inside was my newest obsession. Robot aliens.

Our government tried to hide robot alien attack on Earth few years back and as I discovered aliens attacked again 2 months ago in Chicago. The attack has been disguised as Japanese robot systems crash down, but seriously no one really believes it. I have found lots of eyewitness videos and pictures on Internet. And some magazines have published some small articles but they were cut out fast, probably government pay magazines for keeping their mouth shut. Well anyway I have tried to find and meet one of robots in real life, but sadly I don't know anyone who knows any robot or even believes my theory. I was so sure my cousin have met one since she lived in Chicago, but she said she saw no one. Maybe they pay her too, but I doubt it, because she wouldn't keep so exciting secret from me that I'm sure of. And her boyfriend... to be honest I felt like I have seen him somewhere, but It must be just some picture with him and Carly.

Right now I am trying to find Seymour Simmons. The author of the new book about alien robots. Fantasy fiction, that's what people is thinking but they are wrong. At least I sure hope, because so far he is the only person I know who have talked with them. Recently I bought his book and so far I think it is peace of crap. Well there is much new information, but mainly he just talks about himself. But there is some part about some Captain Witwicky dude who have found the first alien robot pretty long time ago. I searched for him and found that FBI has searched for another Witwicky what must be Captains Witwicky's relative and probably should be somehow connected with aliens too. But there isn't much information about him now and goddamn there are so many people with surname Witwicky.

So aliens are the thing I have been obsessed with for the last few months. Tomorrow I will go to city's national library and will search some more information about those guys. I just hope Carly haven't got any plans about us three going anywhere out.

I read little more of Seymour's book, then put it back in the box and put the box in the bag. Now I made myself comfortable in the big bed and fell asleep.

Oooooooooooo

"Lizzy, wake up, breakfast is ready! Come on!" She said taking blankets off of me. I rubbed my eyes still little sleepy and finally managed to crawl out of bed. I decided I will take shower after the breakfast so I walked straight to kitchen. For my surprise there were only two plates. "Sam won't eat with us?" I asked looking slightly confused.

"I'm not going to eat. My boss called me, we have a new client this morning and I have to go make some papers ready." Carly said putting on black jacket over white shirt.

"When will you be back?" I asked in disappointed voice. I can't believe Carly just went away right after I woke up.

"In afternoon, if you need something call me ok? I'm in a hurry!" She said putting her stuff in her bag and walking towards doors. "Wait, where is the library?" I shouted after her when she rushed through them.

"Ask Sam and lock the doors!" She shouted back being already out of apartment. I wasn't surprised that she locks the apartment doors all the time. This doesn't seem as the safest area in the city.

I walked towards doors and locked them and then walked back to kitchen table and started to eat my cereal. Carly had prepared baked eggs for Sam. I know it isn't for me because I'm a vegetarian and she knows it.

Bathroom doors opens and Sam walks out fully dressed for once. Just this time he had jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket not suit like yesterday. "Hey, did you slept well?" he asks sitting on chair ready to eat.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and then decided I really should try to know him better if I am to spend the whole summer with him. "And you?"

"Fine, thought it have been better." He said taking a sip from his coffee."So what you want to do today?"

" I actually wanted to visit the library." I said looking into my bowl of cereal.

"And whrat yaou gonna wread?" He asks mouth full of food. It sounded little funny.

"Oh nothing in particular. Some books of history, some of universe and stuff like that."

"You like astronomy?"

"Kind of. I always have been interested in other life forces. Say, did you saw those robots who attacked Chicago?" I asked and he slightly choked.

"No, I was... meeting with my parents at that time." He said casually.

"With your parents? Carly said you two were at date outside of city." I said making Sam froze for a moment before answering.

"Oh, that too, I first introduced Carly to my parents and then we drove off. " he said slightly stressed, looking at me only when he stopped talking to check my reaction. I wonder why.

"That she forgot to tell me. Well, anyway, when will your work start?" I asked looking at the clock on the wall.

" Carly asked for me to keep an eye on you so I took a day off." Sam said. He actually seemed a nice guy, thought I hadn't expected to spend the WHOLE day with him.

"Ok, so will you take me to the library?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, get ready and we will go."

I quickly finished my breakfast and went to change. Didn't took me long to get ready. I took a piece of paper and wrote the names of people I want to investigate. Then I took my phone and finally I was ready to go.

"So what kind of car do you have?" I asked as we walked to elevator.

"It has racing stripes." He answered.

"So it's a sports car?" I said hoping for some beautiful, small, new, shiny car.

"Well... it's pretty old car. I got into an accident a while before robot accident in Chicago and I haven't got time to fix it." Sam said and as much as I could get he didn't seem to like his car too much.

I stopped the questions for now, freaked out of what kind of crappy car he has. The car definitely was rusty and with some outside damage. The elevator stopped at the first floor and we walked out of the house. The car I saw in front of me was something MUCH better that Sam was telling me about. It was yellow Chevrolet with black racing stripes. Beautiful and shiny.

"THAT'S YOUR CAR?" I couldn't help myself as I started jumping around it, fascinated of the fact I will sit in it. Now I like Sam much more.

As I walked around it I noticed its Chevrolet Camaro. The car obviously was new. I traced my fingers down the smooth coloured side of car 'till I get to passengers side doors. "Are you serious? You said your car was old and damaged, but this is the cutest car I have EVER touched! OMG, it must have cost millions! How did you get it? Won in a lottery?" I asked and finally managed to take my eyes off of the car on onto Sam. He looked at car as if he expected a conversation with it. Little weird. "Sam, you're ok?" I asked.

"Ah, umm, yeah, I'm fine. Actually my parents gave it to me on my birthday, cool gift huh?" he said as he woke up from his trance and sat into the car. I sat in too and immediately noticed how comfy was seats. The car smelled nice too.

"Dude, you sure know how to keep your car in a good shape." I said as I looked around, "You said you had an accident."

"Aaa, yes but my car didn't happen to have a scratch! Lucky me, huh?" he says putting on a nervous laugh. He turned the key and engine started roaring but in peaceful tone.

_**There's nothing I could say to you, **_

_**Nothing I could ever do to make you see, what you mean to me.**_

_**All the pain the tears I cried, still you never said goodbye,**_

_**And now I know how far you'd go.**_

_**I know I left you down, but it's not like that now**_

_**This time I'll never le—**_

"What's wrong with your radio?" I asked finding it weird that it turned on itself.

Sam hit radio few times, "It's nothing it's just broken. From the crash, you know."

Radio changed stations again.

_**When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me?**_

_**Listen to my story, say you won't leave me,**_

_**When I say I'm sorry, can you believe me?**_

_**When I say I'll always be there, will you believe?**_

The choice of songs was weird. Sounded almost like apology.

"I know it's annoying, but it's ok because we **should** all **forgive **to our cars, even if **sometimes** they are imperfect. " Sam said. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Sam, you are sure you're ok?" I said a bit worried of my driver.

"Yeah, I'm all great." He said nervously again. Sam was nice, but he seemed weird. What did Carly found in him?

There was an awkward silence in the car. Even the radio was quiet.

"So where do you work?" I said breaking the silence.

"Umm, I'm informing people of messages they have got."

"Like a secretary?" I asked just to make things clear.

"More like... mailman." He said a bit ashamed.

"So you are a mailman?"

"That's it!" He said looking for a moment the other way. Well it's not like I blame him, he really doesn't have a good job, but he have a great car.

The city still was grey with clouds but it was a lot lighter then yesterday. We drive for 10 minutes till finally Sam drive into a parking lot next to an old, big, beautiful house what looked like usual library type.

We stepped out of car. "Um, Elisabeth, you can already go inside, I will come right away." Sam said. Thought it seemed a little strange, I did walked into the large building while Sam stayed with his car.

The building was enormous from inside too and it sure smelled like a lot of books. I walked to a worker and asked about history section. Woman led me to a history section on second floor and there was LOT of books. It would take me forever just to find the smallest clue.

I already started searching when Sam finally came. "So, I have to ask again, what are you looking for?" He asked looking at the useless book in my hands.

As weird as it seemed I decided I could show my small list of things I am looking for. He probably won't get what that is about anyway.

"I this section I am looking for historical persons with this surname." I showed him it. He seemed to recognize the person.

"Why you need it?" he asked suspiciously.

"For my history project in next semester. He has been the first to travel to some arctic place, I don't know." I lied. I really don't want him to think as me as weirdo.

"Actually I could help you with the project myself. See, I am Sam Witwicky." He said with honour.

"Some relative to Captain Witwicky?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am his grand-grand-grand-grandson, in fact." Ok, this is unexpected. World sure is small, I think I just got my list of Witwickys much shorter. "Oh, really? That's great!" I said with a smirk.

Ooooooooo

We sited at one of the tables. Sam told me what he knew about Captain Witwicky and I wrote it all down. This was lot faster, thought not exactly what I was searching for. Of course I didn't tell him that, because he seemed really deep into his story with that little spark in his eyes.

"HEY, COULD SOMEONE GET THAT DAMN CAMARO AWAY? IT'S BEEN BEEPING FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES STRAIGHT!" A guard came and shouted. And here I was thinking you have to be quiet in library.

"Radio isn't the only thing that's broken, hm?" I asked as we rushed down the stairs towards the exit.

All first floor sounded like car alarm and in the big walls the sound echoed being unbearable.

The cars alarm system was working indeed, but outside it somehow sounded a lot quieter.

"What the hell, Bee?" Sam screamed running to his car. Who the hell is Bee? Don't tell me he named his car.

Doors swung open and Sam got in. He was about to tell me something when doors closed and the car drive away. _What?_

When I got to the parking lot car was already turning to get to the street in amazing speed. Sam was a good driver.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! WHERE AM I?" I screamed and stopped running when I got to rode. Just when I thought that son of bitch is going to leave me here, he seemed to remember my existence, pulled on breaks and drive back to where I stood.

Doors opened itself. "Hurry, get in!" Sam cried and I took the seat. Doors close itself again and we drive away."What the hell are you doing, Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** So? How was it? Was it good, bad or just horrible? I actually have taken this story really seriously. I have made a notebook for Transformers and this story. I have written down all human characters as well as Autobots and Decepticons. And I have even made the list of events what I never usually don't make. So you should expect a update soon.

And what do you think of Elisabeth? I created her a little bit in my image but much more perfected. I just all the time imagine myself in adventures together with transformers and Sam so this time decided to put it on paper and share with the world.

And the newest movie is SO GOOD! Much better than the second one. I am pretty conservative human and I usually don't like new characters but Carly is such a great girl. Sam is very lucky to have her around! I have seen TF3 only one time so far, and I didn't really get or just forgot some parts. So here as you have noticed aliens are still trying to hide from public eyes. And even if in the movie they don't in my story they do, so live with it.

I know my writing isn't great but I'm learning and I will try my hardest to improve myself.

Please review 'cuz they give me inspiration what I really need sometimes and I need to know someone likes it.

SONGS USED:

Avril Lavigne – I Will Be

Chris Daughtry - Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - 2**

If before I thought Sam was weird then now he was seriously crazy. But who am I to argue, I should be grateful that he came back and I could get in his car.

"Are we driving home?" I asked in grumpy voice looking outside at grey sky and colourful shops that passed by as we drive on.

"Something urgent came up, I... have to deliver a message to army base right now, you don't mind right?" he asked thought he didn't give me much of a choice.

"Too late to ask now." I said and didn't even bother to look at him.

We drive a while and we were already outside city when Sam's phone ringed. I looked Sam's direction as he answered. "Yes? Oh hey, yeah I'm on my way. By the way I have a passenger. No, she – blah blah blah." I stopped listening because all my thoughts where on Camaro's wheel. There was a symbol in middle of it. I could sworn I have seen it somewhere before. I scanned through my memories to find. Something from my treasure box maybe. Now when I think about it... THAT'S IT! It's alien robot symbol. But why did it was on Sam's cars wheel? That didn't make any sense.

"What are you staring at?" Sam's voice asked and I noticed he have already stopped talking on phone and now he was staring at me.

"Could there be any possibility that your car is an alien robot?" I asked completely seriously looking from Sam to the wheel and then back.

Sam made up nervous laughing, "What are you talking about? There is no such thing as aliens."

"Then how comes the car changes gears itself?" I said noticing the obvious fact.

"It's automatic."

I looked at him in disbelief, "I won't tell anyone..." I said and look out of passenger's seats window.

"There's nothing to tell!" Sam keeps denying but right now the fact was obvious and his denying was just symbolic.

"...if you will show me how he looks when he transforms."

There was a long moment of silence. Sam seemed pretty nervous, I on the other hand finally cached a robot and actually I was pretty happy with my job, that is, of course, if Camaro really IS alien robot. So far it's only a guess, but I have a feeling this actually could be real thing. At least everything seems that way.

_**She's a monster, **_

_**Beautiful monster,**_

_**Beautiful monster**_

Car's radio played and if Sam was making up some story about me getting the wrong idea his car just betrayed him. Now it was oblivious as day that I will get to meet a real alien in his true form. I was very excited.

" I didn't expect from you to know about them. How did you found out who Bumblebee actually is?" Sam finally asked looking at me, he was mad at me for unmasking him, he made it clear.

"Bumblebee? That's how it is called?" I asked.

"He. Bee isn't a thing." Sam murmured slightly pissed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." I said rolling my eyes. "I noticed that strange symbol on the wheel and made a lucky guess."

Sam growled. "That is Autobot symbol. Autobot's are the good robots."

"And there are bad robots?" I asked thought that was obvious.

"Was. They were called Decepticons but Autobots defeated them in Chicago."

"Did humans fight in Chicago too?"

"Yes."

"Did you fight there too?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill any Decepticon?"

"Yes."

"Cool." I said looking out the window with smile on my face.

"We are going to Autobot main base. You will probably see many of them there." Sam said and I immediately turned my head so I could face him. The smile on my face couldn't get wider. This was like a dream.

"My cousin would probably kill you if she would find out you are taking me to meet the aliens. She freaks out of thought about military itself." I said.

"She has a good reason and she won't find out because you aren't going to say _anything_ to _anyone_." Sam said in warning tone.

"Sure, sure." I muttered looking outside passenger window again. Now we have driven on lonely road in middle of sandy nowhere.

Ooooooooooooo

We were driving a very long time and in complete silence. Finally I could make a grey houses, no, more like hangars or something and it was defiantly army's because there was electrical fence and full of men in military outfits. Guys let us in without any questions and we drive in one of the hangars and stopped. Sam stepped out of the car and I get that I should probably too.

My head couldn't think straight, because of many different emotions in me. There were butterflies in my stomach from excitement but I couldn't move my body because of small instinctual fear.

In front of my eyes were three gigantic robots. And when I say gigantic I mean it. There were platforms built so when they stand humans could be in one level as their heads. The biggest one was with blue head and red arms and legs. He was massive and if he would make two steps back he would kill half of army by stepping on them. The other one was bright yellow and third one was slightly thinner and grey. There were many army dudes all over the place and commanders must be on platform.

"Sam, you motherfucker, where were you? Are you here to take us home?"

Two small robots ran past me to Sam.

"Yeah, take us home to that pretty lady!" Robot with, what looked like hair on his head, cried as he jumped up and down next to Sam's foot. The other, blue one actually jumped on boy's leg.

"We don't want to stay with these jerks!" The blue one cried.

"Will you get off me?" Sam said in annoyed voice shaking his leg so the robot would fall off.

I heard mechanical sounds and turned to see Camaro deforming into something else. It was kind of scary when a car suddenly turns into gigantic yellow robot with blue optics and... wings? That must be why he is Bumblebee.

I took few steps back to give robot some space. He was so amazing! I looked robot from head to toes. I don't have words to put how I feel. Excitement made my heart pond much faster. Robots actually were really beautiful and unique.

Bumblebee turns his head on one side in question. Only then I finally got out of my trance and noticed that I have been staring him straight into face, plus my mouth was open. Embarrassing. I must have blushed because Bumblebee made sound what must be chuckling.

"Sam's here." Said a robotic voice behind me. Talker must have been grey one.

"Sam, you're finally here! Come here, let's get started!" Called a man in uniform with pretty cute face. He must be lieutenant or something.

" Hey." Greeted Sam finally getting small robot off his feet and walked lieutenant's direction. Bright yellow robot what stood beside platform started walking my way, but as it turned out completely ignored me. "Bumblebee, come with me I have some upgrade for your next mission."

Both yellow robots walked away to some other hangar leaving me all alone. That's great. Like I need someone with me while I am in middle of army base all by myself. I noticed some folding chairs next to wall. I walked to them and silently sat waiting for someone to notice me.

I actually was interested in their talk, but I was between complete strangers and somehow I didn't have the guts to sneak in their conversation. Atmosphere seemed pretty tense even if I didn't hear a thing of what they were talking about. I better stay quiet in my seat and later just ask Sam what is going on.

My chair somehow seemed unstable. One leg was out of place, probably. I bend my head down and started to push skewed leg straight again. Better this then doing nothing. When it didn't seem to work, I bend down next to chair and pulled chair leg straight again. Then when my job seemed done happily sat back. And then chair broke, I felled down with loud _bang_ what echoed in whole hangar loud and clear. Everybody immediately stared at me. Oh, how I wanted to disappear in that moment. _Please shoot me someone! _This probably was the worst moment of my life. I ruined the meeting. Damn it!

"Who is she?" Women with blond hair asked staring at me. Her voice seemed arrogant and evil. I already don't like her. "And what is she doing here?" She said now looking around for someone who knows.

"Er, visiting?" Sam nervously said biting his lower lip. Woman stared at him with deadly look.

"I think I once made clear that army's base isn't some Amusement park to take your girlfriend to, Mr. Witwicky!" Woman said loud enough so I could hear her perfectly.

I got to my feet but stayed next to the wall. Now I felt awkward. So I should run out or come closer since they talked about me now? I took some steps forward to hear what they are talking about better, but kept my distance.

"Sam had to take her with him since you, madam, ordered for him to return to base immediately." Guy with cute face said.

"Lt. Lennox, don't call me madam." Blond hissed.

"Excuse me, but could you, please, leave this hangar while we are holding our meeting?" The big robot with blue head asked and I blushed how polite he was, and how smart his voice sounded.

"Of course!" I squeaked and turned to leave as fast as I could.

Once out I didn't stop until I was at least one hangar away from them. _This is so NOT how I imagine this happening! _I thought as I slowed my step and started to explore the base.

Base actually was really boring place. There was nothing except hangars full with big, grey and green boxes and all around run military men shouting something rude one to another.

"Come on Bumblebee, it's not that difficult." I heard mechanical voice and immediately recognized it as yellow robots voice that walked past me in first hangar. Voice came from hangar right in front of me and I risked and peeked inside.

This hangar was full of mechanical parts and even robot fingers. This must be where mechanic worked and repaired robots. Both yellow robots must be on other side of the big curtain that separated few sections. I walked to the curtain, carefully avoiding many cables that floor was mostly covered with. Finally I got to the curtain and peeked. There was the big, yellow robot sitting next to the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee must have transformed back. And then there was human boy. I didn't see clearly but he looked slightly older then Sam. He had blond hair and pale skin. He was wearing black T-shirt and yeans. At first he sat on ground and after yellow robot encouraged tried to stand up. He didn't look stable on his legs and slightly wobbled. Then he finally stood stable and tried to walk, but right after first step he felled down again. The yellow robot laughed. Camaro stayed silent.

"Bumblebee, if humans can do it, you can do it too!" Robot laughed.

"It's not easy, Ratchet!" Boy answered trying to stand again.

"Look, maybe that girl can help you." Yellow robot, what must be Ratchet, looked at me. _Damn, I'm busted again!_

Blond boy looked at me with his blue eyes and then smiled, "Hi, Elisabeth!"

I stood a moment dumbfounded. Little too much information here... So Bumblebee is a human now? Human who can't walk anymore, but suddenly have voice? _What?_

"Bumblebee?" I asked taking few steps his direction. He must have forgotten that he looks like human, because he looks at his human body, than at Camaro and then back at me. "Oh, umm, yeah..." He murmured little nervous.

"I am trying to put a new hologram program into Autobots so it wouldn't be so difficult to communicate with humans anymore. " Said Ratchet for Bumblebee.

"So you are a medic or something?" I asked taking another step closer.

"Yes, I am Autobot medical officer." Ratchet nod.

"Why can't Bumblebee walk? He walked before." I asked looking at poor boy who struggled to get to his feet again.

"In his real form Bumblebee is counting to his balance programs to keep him standing. In his new holoform he has to learn to balance himself, because his balance system isn't made to hold two bodies."

"And why can he talk now?"

Ratchet looked at me in surprise for a moment. "Bumblebee's vocal processor has been repaired a while ago. It's his choice if he wants to speak or not." So what he meant is that Bumblebee just likes to talk through radio, but his holoform doesn't have radio.

"Ok, come here, I'll help you up!"I said offering my hand to boy, still sitting on ground. He took it and I pulled him on his feet. He still wasn't stable so I took his arm over my shoulders for support. "Believe me, it's easy. Just stand straight and put your weight to one leg while move other forward." I said wondering does that even sound helpful or not. "Lean on left foot and take step forward with the right one, move with me!"

We both took step forward and thought it wasn't perfectly stable we both stayed on feet. "And now with right one!" I said and we moved forward one more step.

"It's not that bad." Bumblebee muttered and I don't know why it made me chuckle, "Told you so."

Ooooooo

Thankfully Bumblebee was a fast learner and it didn't take long 'till he tried walking alone. Well, maybe it wasn't perfect, but he certainly didn't fall anymore. Who would have thought walking is actually that difficult. And thinking about it, Bumblebee looked so real that there was no way someone could tell he is actually just a hologram. And he felt real too. I mean his skin seemed real and warm, and his body's weight was realistic too.

"Ratchet, how did you make his hologram so realistic? I have never seen something like this." I asked leaning on Camaro's front.

"We aren't created by humans. Your kind will have to go a long way until they will be able to create something at least close to this. That is if they will ever be able to do it." Ratchet said but under that big sentence hided words – _don't ask, humans are too stupid to understand anyway._

"HEY, BEE ARE YOU IN HE-" shouted Sam's voice but broke in middle sentence, as came sound of sudden crash.

"Sam?" Bumblebee asked but his hologram suddenly turned into small square mosaic and then gradually turned into nothing starting from head ending with legs. Suddenly Camaro I was sitting on started driving and I fell to my back on Camaro's front, with my head facing front window."Whoa!" Was only sound I managed to make while Camaro drove round curtains to find Sam on floor. Apparently he tripped over one of the cables. Car stopped. I returned back into sitting position. "Don't ever do that again." I said pissed, thought he probably can do it as much as he likes, not like I could actually do anything about it.

"The Hell..." Sam cursed getting up.

"_Sam_, **are you** alright?" Bee asked putting together words from different radio stations.

"Yeah," Sam said straightening up and walking towards his car. "And what are you sitting around for? Common let's get home before Carly notices." He said looking at me while he went to driver's side. "Oh, hey Ratchet!" Sam waived at Ratchet before getting into car.

I jumped off the car and rushed to get into car, just so they couldn't drive away without me. "What's with the rush? We went here in less than 40 min." I asked checking my seatbelt.

"There is no rush, that's way on our way back we aren't going to break any traffic rules, hear that, Bee?" Sam said making himself comfortable on Camaro's soft seats. Bee made a mechanical disapproval sound at Sam's remark.

"Well then you could start with your seat belt." I muttered.

"Tch, not like we could get into any traffic accident with Bee as my car." Sam snorted amused of my suggestion. "So, Bee, what's the new upgrade?"

_**I'll keep – my – little secret. **_

Radio turned on with torn song.

"Where do you find those songs?" I asked. Seriously they are, like, SO old.

"Secret, Bee? So that's how it is?" Sam said in faked offense.

"That's how this world works. You keep secrets from my cousin, your car keep secrets from you." I chuckled.

"Very funny." Sam murmured as we turned out of base and started to drove off.

"So what do you want me to say to Carly? That I spent all my day in library?" My cousin would never believe that. Who could live through the whole day in silent, lonely library?

"We went to watch some movie." Sam said, not really putting his mind into it.

"What movie?"

"I don't know. What do people watch in your age? Hannah Montana?" Sam asked giving me a glance.

"You sound like we would have such a _big_ age difference, and hell no, that movie came out like in 2009." Gross, what 15 years old girl watches Hannah Montana?

"Fine, how about... Harry Potter?"

"Will come out in 15 of July." I snorted.

"Don't you know any movie? Maybe something with machines?" Sam finally let go of his imagination.

"Well, recently there came out Fast & Furious 5." I muttered trying to remember in more detail.

"Great, what's happening in it this time?" Sam asked in cheerful voice.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it!" I snapped.

"What kind of fan are you?"

"I'm not!"

_**Relax, take it easy**_

_**For there is nothing that we can do**_

_**Relax, take it easy –**_

Car tried to calm us. How cute of him!

Ooooooooo

Ok, so maybe it was better if we keep our mouths shut for awhile. Driving this slowly we really won't get back faster than in 1 hour. Since it was summer outside there was still really light sky thought the night was coming upon. I let my head fall back in seat and shut my eyes. I could get some more sleep. If I would have _my favourite things to do_ list sleeping would be nr 1. While tried to drift off I felt my chair slid back so I could have more comfortable sleeping. Bumblebee sure was sensitive.

What I got wasn't exactly sleep. It was something between, thought. Time passed faster thought I still noticed everything around me and still could think. But I couldn't think of anything logical so I gave in and just waited 'till we got home.

Finally car stopped and I opened my eyes. We were back. Sam stepped out of car and I immediately opened my seat belt and stepped outside too. I stretched while Sam walked around car but stopped next to me and looked at Bumblebee.

"So Bee, what are we going to do? I'm not so sure about taking you to my apartment, besides we don't have service elevator." Sam said, biting his lower lip while he thought.

Well this is the best moment for the big surprise, It seems Autobot gets it too.

"_Sam_, close **your eyes**." Bumblebee said again through radio.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Just do it already!" Seriously, we could just get this done with.

Sam rolled his eyes and then closed them. Bumblebee started to appear in his holoform, again starting with head and then moving down like some puzzle. "Now open them!" Bee said in excited voice. He looked _so_ much like human. But seriously not experienced human – all his emotions were so easy to read it was like they were written all over his face. Right now he was so excited and nervous he could start jumping to let out his energy any minute now.

"Huh?"Sam said opening his eyes, obviously surprised with the voice. At start his reaction was hard to read, probably because he didn't get it himself. "What – Who –"He was enough confused that he couldn't put together a full sentence.

"It's me, Bumblebee! This size I do fit in your apartment, right?" He said with excited smile on his face.

"Ratchet put a new program or something. This is Bumblebee's hologram." I explained.

"Wow." Sam said, obviously shocked but a smile started to appear on his face. "That's ... That's cool."

"So are we just standing here, staring at each other or will go inside?" I said impatiently, with fingers pointing at apartment house.

"Umm, yeah let's go." Sam said and turned with me to go, but as I started going I noticed with corner of my eye that Bee is still unsteady. Sam saw that too. "You ok, Bee?"

"He's not good at walking." I said for him. "Here." Sam said giving Bee arm for support. Bee took it and we started moving.

Oooooooooo

Carly wasn't home yet, so much for _I will be back in afternoon _stuff. Well, it still was good because now she wouldn't have any suspicions for the _stuff_ we _have_ done today.

"I'm taking shower!" I said, racing to bedroom, to get some pyjamas, right after that, literally running to bathroom like I would be in some competition.

"Take your time." Sam said, absolutely not interested in bathrooms occupation.

Bathroom was small, but at least it didn't stink. Shower seemed crappy, but thank God, water was just fine. I was pretty slow when it came to washing, but Sam said I can take my time and I am going to take it. I took my strawberry shower gel what made all room eventually smell like strawberries. I put on my pyjamas – big, white t-shirt and blue textiles trousers. This evening I'm so sleeping on my mattress, letting Sam and Carly die in their small, ugly room. I braid my _not-too-long_ hair and finally went out of bathroom to find Carly already home.

"Lizzy, your sure were slow." Carly said in her cheerful voice.

"Sam said I can take my time..."

"I didn't mean that long!" Sam called from couch.

"Whatever." I murmured. "How long have you been home?" I said putting my voice as cheered as I could.

"Long enough to meet with Sam's friend, umm... Bill!" She said glancing at Bee who sited on couch next to Sam. Sam looked back at Carly, "Bill?" He said sceptically pulling his eyebrows, obviously disliking that made-up name. Weird, he must be the one who made it up. Carly didn't know about robots, right? But then again Sam had fought in Chicago, but Carly said they were out of city? Why would she lie?

"Hey is it ok if we have pizza for dinner? I was too lazy to buy anything healthy." She confessed changing subject.

"Please, like I would want anything healthy." I said walking to TV to see what the boys are watching and noticed the small table in front of couch full of snacks. "What's with the food?" I said looking at pizza and popcorn, and jelly candies, and chips and other junk food.

"Oh, I think it would be nice if we would hold movie evening! Like in good old times!" Carly said taking lemonade out of fridge.

"Just with boys this time." I added.

"Just with boys." Carly assured.

"What are we going to watch?" I asked, cutting from my brain memories of the _good old times_. It was ok, and I didn't care because Sam and Bee were great persons and I liked them, and I am happy we could watch movies together. It's just when I remember those times I remember how easy life was and how close I was to Carly and it makes me remember Aunt Jennifer, her smile and beautiful garden, and when I remember her I remember her collapsed body on ground, and hospital, and social worker who wanted to put me in orphanage. But I really, really, _really_ don't want to remember that.

"I was thinking about romantic comedy!" Carly said reaching for glasses on shelf.

"What? Romantic comedy? Common!" Sam growled and Bee chuckled.

"You have something against romantic,_ Sam_?" Carly said in flirty voice. Once again – gross!

"No, it's just that _romantic_ and _comedy_ goes awfully bad together." Sam explained using his hands.

"I think you could give it a try, Sam." Bee said, smiling wide smile, amused.

"What are you laughing about?" Sam said turning to Bee with disapproval.

"_Bill_ is right, you are just too much of a conservative boy." Carly said taking glasses to the small TV table.

"Is being too much of a boy that bad?" Sam asked, with eyes following Carly as my cousin went back to kitchen to get lemonade and take it, probably here.

"You missed the word conservative." Carly said.

"Are you going to eat each other alive or we could just watch the movie?" I said annoyed of their useless talk.

Carly chuckled, putted lemonade on the table and sited next to Sam, leaving tiny private space. Whoa, wait! Romantic movie and these two love birds together? Not happening. I literally fell into the tiny gap between their bodies.

"Whoa there!" They both gasped and moved each on one side to give me some space. "Don't you have other places to sit?" Sam complained.

"Well I'm not going to let you guys sit together in romantic movie." I proclaimed as I settled in.

"Aww, is Lizzy jealous?" Carly said in sweet voice.

"As if!" I snapped blushing at the thought. All three of them laughed thought it was _not _funny.

_**A/N. **_Ok, so I noticed story is becoming little boring, sorry there is no action so far. Don't worry there is some adventure and drama later on written in my notebook, but there's day before night and with that I mean I have to create some positive memories for those four before putting in action. Like in Transformer movies there's comedy and then... action.

And I also noticed there is some confusing stuff. Sorry but you have to be patient. We know only as much as Elisabeth knows, but later thing defiantly will get clearer, or at least most of them.

Well anyway, please R&R and thanks all of you who have reviewed so far! I love you!

SONGS USED:

Neyo – Beautiful Monster

The All-American Rejects – Dirty Little Secrets

Mika – Relax, take it easy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter - 3**

I'm embarrassed to admit, but maybe living in one house with a boy isn't actually that bad. Well yeah, Sam is untidy and lazy, and it's really annoying that he's all the time touching Carly and what makes it worse is that Carly doesn't seem to bother, but living with two people instead of one is actually much more interesting and it makes everyday life a comical adventure. And it's not like there are only three of us. There's always Bumblebee whose most of the time with Sam and that means ether in Sam job's parking lot or sitting on couch at home watching TV with Sam, though sometimes Bee has to go to some missions or something, I have no idea why or what is he doing there, because Sam doesn't tell me a thing. Well, he has told me a little bit.

For example I found out that the big robot with blue head what I saw back at army base was Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Weird name, and when I started laughing and asked Sam did he made it up he looked at me like I would be his life's biggest enemy, so I guess he wasn't the one. He told me he met them many years ago and that they are heroes who saved Earth, and how it suck that no one even know they exist. I tried to comfort him by saying that probably half the world knows or at least have some clues about alien existence. It didn't work, in the end he was even more stressed, biting his thumb and murmuring something about "No way!", " How did they found out?" and "What should we do now?". And I thought girls were complicated.

Well, anyway, it has been two weeks since I came to Carly's apartment and honestly, it has been the best two weeks of my life. I really didn't want this happiness to end. But it did because of me.

"I heard his leg got pretty seriously damaged, it will take some time for him to get back to his feet. Walking itself is a hard thing to learn." Carly says about Seymour, smiling, probably imagining small toddler who tries to walk.

"It's not that difficult." Sam calls to Carly's back, while she walks to around the corner to take something.

"Some things learn to walk pretty fast." I say remembering how fast Bumblebee learned how to balance.

"Like Bee." Sam mutters.

"Yeah, like Bee." I say smiling, remembering the blond, clumsy boy. Right now he was parked down this street, Bee said his hologram has to rest so he can't be up here.

"Sorry, did you just said Bee?" Carly asks coming back, with fake smile on her lips. Sam froze together with me. _Shit!_

"Ahh, well... y-yes, I meant that... umm... toy, in Sam's car. You know, that small bee." I said smiling nervously looking at Sam for help. He just stares innocently at Carly.

"Oh really, the toy?" She says in sweet voice and for one second, just second relief comes over me and I know Sam feels the same, but then Carly continues."I don't know why, but I don't believe you."

"What?" I say playing innocent child.

"Maybe because you both are terrible liars." She says and I know we're busted by the way she says it, "Sam you told her!"

"She already knew there was no point in hiding it!" Sam says getting up from the chair.

"Please, how could she possibly found it out herself? It's top guarded secret! Sam I can't believe you!" Carly says holding her head in her arms and walking here and there to get her energy out.

"I did know, Sam didn't want to tell me but I would have found it out anyway since I had read about it in internet and we went to that base -" I tried to defend Sam.

"What base?" Carly says, arms dropping and staring at me. They both were staring at me.

"Umm..." Maybe I just told a little too much. "Shopping... market... base" I said looking at Carly and reading from her face did she believed or not.

"Sam, please tell me you didn't took her to Autobot base." Carly says looking at him.

Sam was mute. "Honey –"

"No, don't even start, Elisabeth, could you leave us for a moment." My cousin said not even looking at me. She had deep eye-contact with Sam.

I said nothing. Just went to her room, closed doors behind me but right after that pushed my ear to doors, listening.

"Sam. You went to that base? More over you took Elisabeth with you? _How could you_?" Carly said half shouting.

"Carly, it was nothing. Nothing happened, she met no one, it's all good." Sam said in loud voice.

"It's not! You promised me _that day_, the day we both almost _died_ that you would _never _make me go through something like that again!" Now she was shouting in full voice.

"Nothing happened, Carly! It's all good!"

"Stop it! It's not, I know, you know. Why is Bumblebee here? Huh? Not for visiting, he's here for guarding, and from who should he guard us, Sam? Defiantly NOT from fans!"

Sam want silent for a time. "You're right there is this small chance... that they are back. But they can do nothing. There is no point in attacking us. If they still exist and on Earth, then only as vermin, nothing more. They're powerless."

"Sam you know as well as I do, that we can't underestimate a Decepticon. That fact that they could still be _anywhere_ is a treat to you. To us, and now, thanks to you it's a treat to Lizzy!"

"Carly, if you're saying that it's dangerous here, then you should know it's not. As long as I'm and Bee is here you and Elisabeth are safe!"

"Sam, please don't , we're in danger because of _you_ in the first place!" No sound came after Carly's shout. Time stopped.

"You want me to leave?" I hardly heard Sam saying that.

"If you could..."Carly said, her voice broke from tears.

I took my ear away from door. I didn't want to hear more. There was nothing to hear. Doors clapped closed signalizing Sam was gone. Will he come back? I slowly reached for door knob and opened doors, about my presence informing only the creaking door pivots.

Carly was heating water and making coffee. I walked closer to her.

"Why did you let him leave?" I said in dark voice.

"Elisabeth don't start, I don't need lecture from you." Carly said with her back turned to me.

"If you didn't want him to leave why did you let him? Adults are so stupid!"

"Lizzy!" Carly called tuning to me, eyes red from crying but face looked pissed. "Sam put you in danger. He involved you with things you shouldn't be involved with."

"What he said was true. It was safe, and nothing happened. Really."

"Well then you should be happy that you have luck like that."

I sighted sitting on chair next to the table.

"What happened the day you almost die?" I asked looking in her blue eyes.

"Let's say it was a very long day."

"Did that day you found out about them?"

"No," she said with sad smile. "I knew about them from the beginning. Sam didn't want to keep secrets."

"Carly, nothing happened, so just take your phone and call him. Tell him to come back."

"No!" Carly said in steel hard voice, "Sam made a great mistake. We both have to think about things. Tomorrow I'll call him. Maybe." She took a sip from her new made coffee.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next day started with gray sky again. This was the darkest summer yet.

"Dammit, no milk!" I heard Carly curse from kitchen. I took one last look at the grey sky from bathroom small window and walked out.

"I can go after some." I offered already looking for my wallet, phone and dark blue jumper what I wear over my white dress.

"That would be so great! The closest grocery store is two blocks away on left. It shouldn't be hard to find.

"Ok!" I said waiving my goodbyes and walking out the door. But stopped and took few steps back into apartment and looked at Carly. "By the way, you can use this opportunity to call Sam."

"We'll see about that." Carly said glaring at me back and then I finally I left.

Streets were still covered with some morning mist and air felt heavy to breath. I thanked God I took my warm, blue jumper with me and on corner turned left just like Carly had said. Now I only had to walk to blocks in this dark grey, lonely city. I really disliked atmosphere I felt so I made my step faster to get this done with. Walking helped me to get my thoughts together and clear my head.

So it isn't cool that Carly is angry with Sam and that Sam has drove off somewhere, because when I walked out of the apartment house I didn't see yellow camaro anywhere. But from the light side I know my cousin is one of those people who can't be angry at someone for long and sooner or later forgives them. So it won't be long for Sam to return and that will be so great, because we could finally talk about Autobots without worrying about Carly hearing anything, and Bee could finally be Bee again. So maybe this little argument was all good and actually just a talk so we could get over it faster and there wouldn't be any secrets anymore. And it would be great to get rid of secrets as fast as we could, I'm not sure I could hold any more. I'm terrible at lying. Like very bad. I have to give my hardest to lie so someone would actually believe me and even then I should actually want to keep that secret to myself. That's why the usual lying like "I'm fine" doesn't go through with me. I say it but no one believes, because if I'm unhappy then I want others to know, but in the same time I don't. Sometimes emotions are so complicated.

Also I think Sam isn't actually that weird. Well he isn't exactly normal, but what do I want, considering his best friend is his car, but thanks to that exact reason we can forgive him. All the previous times I thought he's totally crazy now are clear, because it all makes sense if you know that his camaro actually is alive. And now I don't think of his car as "broken". And back when he said his car is old and crappy now I know he was talking about his _other_ car. The one he's supposed to use when Bee is away. So it turns out Sam Witwicky is quite bearable.

Back to the present it turns out those two blocks are actually much bigger than I thought. I'm walking quite some time but I can't find any shop. Peace of crap is this place. Suddenly a black Mercedes stops right next to me on street and rolls open his back window revealing a young man's face.

"Good day! Could your name be Elisabeth Hale?" Young man said. I stopped and looked at him with some surprise. He had blond hair taken back and they shined and stayed right in position as if they would be glued. He had light blue eyes that seemed to cut through anything and when he smiled his teeth was pearl white and perfect shape like from some magazine.

"Maybe." I answer not really trusting this guy, but he was handsome and he had nice smile.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere?" He asked in honey voice.

"Why would you want to take me somewhere?" I asked. Is he weird or what? Not like a teenage girl will sit in some strangers car.

He laughed pure laughter, but anything I said wasn't funny so I kept staring at him. "I have some things I want to discuss with you." He said, stopped laughing and stared at me with his ice cold eyes.

"And why would I want to discuss anything with you?"

"Because you don't want to die." He said in a bit more serious tone to put out his point. He raised his hand and trough open window pointed at me a gun. That was a good reason to start discussions. I walked around the car and sited next to him in back seat. Car started driving slowly. I noticed there was no driver.

"So I guess I should start with introducing myself. I'm Franc Jeremus Rainrich."

"From Rainrich corporation?"

"Exactly."

Rainrich was nothing until a month ago, maybe more a great computer virus took over half of worlds computers. It wasn't far for people to start panic for their computer safety so there was made worldwide Antivirus corporation contest. The winner, company who will be able to destroy this virus will get over 10 million premium and get many privileging on other cool stuff. Out off all other popular antivirus companies some "justmade" Rainrich Cop didn't seem like a big deal, but exactly this company destroyed virus completely and right now is number one chosen Antivirus on whole world.

"And what do you want from me?" I asked looking at the blond man, Franc who was dressed quite well, all in black with only white men shirt under coat.

"I want to ask you to join us."

"Join what?"

Man laughed again. Annoying. "Rainrich corporation works in name of great alien race. We are on one side with strong, much higher advanced specie human race could ever be."

"Autobot?" I asked as they were the first to come to my mind. Franc started laughing again. This time deep, dark, long laughter.

"Autobot? Please, those weaklings can do nothing. I'm talking about Decepticons!"

"Weren't they defeated?" I asked making the blond man narrow his eyes towards me.

"It's true Decepticons received few hits they weren't ready for and they lost battle in Chicago, but the war is not over. No, Decepticons are stronger than ever with great plan, Autobots won't have a chance against. They're time is over."

"And what does it have to do with me? What do you guys will get if I join you?"

"Elisabeth, I think you aren't greatly informed about difference between Autobots and Decepticons. Let me guess, Autobots are the good guys, but Decepticons the bad guys? Please, I bet you don't know anything about they're history. The land they came from."

"I'm fine with what I know. And you didn't answer my questions." This was getting ridiculous. This guy seriously didn't seem very sane and with gun in his hands who knows what might happen.

"I'll answer. Right after you say, on which side are you?"

"Autobot."

"But you're making a mistake. Why Autobot? Because they "saved" human race? You don't really believe that fairy tale, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Autobots destroyed their previous home. All Decepticons ever wanted was to rebuild it. Get it back. They tried for centuries, looking for the Allspark, and when they finally found it Autobots where there and destroyed it once again. In Chicago they completely crushed any last bits of what they once called home. And now they have called Earth their home. What gives you guaranty that the same won't happen here? That they suddenly don't _destroy_ us?"

"Autobots works together with humans. They wouldn't destroy it. They completely obey us."

"What makes you think like that? So far they haven't exactly been the best children in class. Earth once asked them to leave. They ordered for them to leave and never come back. But did they? No, they stayed on Earth, hiding, waiting for the right moment to return. They say they obey but do they _really_ obey?"

I had nothing to say. I just closely watched him. Stared him right in the eye.

"Decepticons are tired of war, they want peace. But Autobots would never live in peace with Decepticons. That's why they must be destroyed. You are acquaintance to Autobots aren't you? To their human, Sam Witwicky. We need you to gain as much information about them as possible. No need to spy, just ask them of they're plans."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course." He said and pulled his pistol's safety catch _***click***_ . He really did leave a great choice – join us or die. Hmm, what should I choose?

"And how do I contact you?"

"There's no need. Your phone will give us all information needed."

My mobile phone from my arm moved. I let it go and it transformed into small robot. Camera shining deep red. Robot didn't really look dangerous, rather cute and funny.

"Damn girl, you humans sure talk lot about different shits. Seriously you have no damn idea how fucking hard it was to listen!" He said in high voice.

"He will inform us of every your activity. You just ask Autobot lots of stuff and make sure your phone is close by. Isn't too difficult, is it?"

"My phone is Decepticon?" That's the only thing I could think about right now.

"Hell I am!" the small one shouted.

"Your friend Dylan Gould was on Decepticon side too. A trustworthy ally. He gave it to you didn't he? To keep an eye on you and Carly Spencer. To make sure Autobots don't do anything unwanted."

"Right." I said and car stopped. I looked outside the window – it was grocery store.

"Don't forget to buy that milk!" Franc said with elegant smile. I nodded and opened doors . Just when I was about to close them he said one last thing. "Oh, and did you know, Dylan was killed by your dear friend Sam."

Car drove away. I was left standing there.

There was a weird feeling in my chest. Something sharp and disgusting and heavy in the same time. The last part was lies, right? Sam didn't kill Dylan. It was lies together with all else so I would join up with Decepticons.

"It's a lie." I murmur to myself. It was a lie. It had to be.

"_What's the point in lying to you about that? If you don't believe then go on, ask him yourself."_ My phone said.

I turned and went to buy that damn milk. Why did I even volunteer to do it in the first place?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Of course doors were locked. And of course I didn't have the key. This suck. I pushed for the seventh time that damn ring button. Finally I heard footsteps coming over. It was Sam.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked opening the door. He, I guess, was in shower. His hair was damp and there was still water dripped down his face. He had his jeans on and black T-shirt, little stick to his body, because it was still wet.

"I got lost." I said casually. Weren't really any great lie, for a moment I did thought I'm lost. "Where's Carly?" I asked as I walked inside.

"Taking a sho—"

"Was that Lizzy?" I heard Carly's voice coming from bathroom, soon after she came out herself, wearing big towel around her body, her hair taken back high so they wouldn't get wet.

"You were in shower? I thought Sam – Oh! Gross, I don't even want to know!" I said as I realized they were both _together_ in shower. I went to but that milk in refrigerator. "I thought you guys had a fight."

"We had a little talk. Maybe yesterday I little overreacted." Carly said walking to Sam in seductive way. I looked away.

"All forgiven." Said Sam back hugging her and then kissing.

"And anyway, Lizzy you went for milk..." pause and she looked at me as if I would be some child. "...one and almost half hour. Where were you?"

"I got lost, your damn store wasn't were you said it was."

"Sure it was, you just didn't walk where I said you should."

"Put it as you want, but I'm back now _with_ the milk."

Carly rolled her eyes and went to heat some water. "Sam, I'm going to make you same coffee _with_ the milk." She said mimicking the last part.

To not get myself killed I have to just ask about Autobot plans with my Decepticon phone next to me. It really didn't sound all that hard and it's not like I seriously betray them. It's just some small betrayal no one will even figure out. Of course I would be lot happier not to do it, but I can't say anyone about my situation here, after all my phone is here to check on me too. To make sure I don't say anything unwanted.

"So what are Autobot plans now?" was this question too obvious?

"What?" Sam asked looking at me little confused.

" I mean what do they do now when Dec- ...enemy is gone?" normally I wouldn't remember Decepticon name, so maybe I should pretend I still don't.

"Patrols, search for some Decepticons that have escaped Chicago and those who activated pillars, upgrades themselves... why do you ask?"

"No reason. So what is _pillars_?" this question came from myself.

"Parts from device similar to time machine." He answered casually.

"You know Lizzy, one day your curiosity will kill you." Carly said pouring hot water in coffee cup.

"One day your coffee addiction _will_ kill _you_." I said back. Carly just snored.

"I'll go dry my hair." Said Sam and left for the bathroom. When he closed the doors and I heard hairdryer start to rumble I felt it's safe to ask.

"So how did Dylan exactly die? You can tell me no when there are no secrets between us." Carly freeze for moment, then relaxed again.

"Umm... I don't exactly know myself. I heard it was some accident or something, but it happened in the middle of attack."

Carly was lying. Damn, _she_ was _lying_ to me _again_! I felt my phone vibrate in my arms. He possibly wanted that way to push me to ask more.

"Sam killed him." I ask in dark voice but it was more a fact than question.

"What? How did you know?" Carly asked turning to look me in the eye. So it was true. Franc didn't lie.

"He did. And you tried to lie to me again!"

"Elisabeth, what are you talking about? How did you know that? And yes, Sam and Dylan did had a fight but it was an accident that Dylan felled on one of those pillars and got killed."

Well that didn't change the fact that Sam was murderer and more over my _friend's_ murderer.

"I just happened to hear something like that in that army base. But I wasn't sure." More lies. This time they came from me. It's all just lies, lies, lies.

"Right. We wandered maybe you would like today or tomorrow to go meet Autobots again. But I guess you won't want to go anywhere with Sam." Carly said in kind of sad voice.

I really didn't want to go anywhere with Sam. But phone in my arms vibrated again signalizing he's still there and he wants me to go. But all I want is to cry. Because suddenly it all got too complicated.

"I'll would love to go." _More_ _lies_.

_**A/N.**_ First of all I'm so sorry it took me this long and this chapter isn't all that good. But I kind of didn't feel like writing and so I waited 'till my inspiration comes back.

Second of all I want to thank you guys for reviewing! Reviews are that motivation that keeps me writing so thanks again!

And in the end I promise I will update before September, because that's when school starts and once schools starts all my free time disappears.

Oh, and about that new character F.J. Rainrich I know it sucks but there had to be some new characters if I wanted humans on Decepticon side.

And no Bumblebee in this chapter. How mean of me knowing he's my favourite Autobot. Fear not, he will be back in next chapter!

P.S. Sorry if there is word mistakes, I'm too lazy to re-read.

And as always please review!


End file.
